gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet
Sweet & Kendl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke. The mission Sweet & Kendl triggers automatically after Big Smoke (mission). Mission Carl and Big Smoke arrive at the cemetery in Vinewood. They are greeted by Carl's sister Kendl, while fellow gang member Ryder looks on. Carl expresses his sorrow towards his brother Sweet, but Sweet gets annoyed at Carl, stating that Carl ran away from her funeral just like their younger brother Brian's five years prior. Kendl goes to leave, saying that she's going to see her boyfriend, Cesar, who is apart of a rival gang. Sweet and Kendl argue, which leads to Kendl storming off while Sweet notifies Carl of the deaths of other former Grove Street members, Tony, Big Devil and Little Devil. As Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder are leaving the cemetery, some Ballas attempt a drive-by shooting, destroying Smoke's Perennial while doing so. The four Grove Street members steal four BMX bikes and try to escape the Ballas car. After riding their bikes through Los Santos, they stop in a car park under the freeway. Sweet splits up from Carl, Smoke and Ryder while being chased by the Ballas car. Carl follows Smoke and Ryder through the car park and onto the streets, where the Ballas car eventually catches up to them. The three Grove members escape back into Grove Street and are soon joined by Sweet. After meeting up again, Sweet asks Carl when he's leaving again, to which Carl tells him that he's staying around this time. Smoke tells him to drop in whenever, while Ryder belittles Carl for his haircut and choice of clothing. Sweet, Smoke and Ryder leave while Carl heads back into the Johnson House. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on the bike *Follow Sweet *Follow Ryder Tips *Keep Carl's speed up by tapping the the accelerate button. If the player slows down after the gang split up, the Voodoo the Ballas are driving may attack Carl. Reward The rewards for completing this mission include: *An increase in respect and the mission Ryder is unlocked. *The player can now save their game at the Johnson House in Grove Street. *Completing this mission opens access to the BMX odd jobs. *Players can now save vehicles in the garage. After the Mission As Carl discovers, a lot has changed around San Andreas during the past five years: *A devastating earthquake has struck San Andreas, with travel disruption across the state until the road bridges were repaired. *Gang warfare and heavy drug dealing is on the rise in San Andreas. Carl receives a phone call from Sweet, who explains that Grove Street has lost its power and while the Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive Families - who were once allied with the Grove Street Families - are "beefing" and ended up spitting into their own gangs, the Ballas and Vagos are taking over Los Santos. Transcript Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas Intro & Mission 1 - Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl (HD)|PC Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Intro & Mission 1 - Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl (HD)|Ipad Version Trivia *If the player destroys the Ballas' Voodoo (or kills both Ballas in it) before the cutscene under the Mulholland Intersection, Sweet won't split from the rest of the gang and the Voodoo won't reappear in Idlewood. *If the player steals a car instead of taking the BMX bike, during the ending cutscene in Ganton, Carl won't be sitting on the bike talking with Sweet, Smoke and Ryder, but will be standing and talking with them instead, and the vehicle he used will be parked nearby. **During the final cutscene, Ryder can be seen riding his bike around the cul-de-sac and doing wheelies while Big Smoke and Sweet talk to Carl. If the player used a car during the chase and left it sitting in the middle of the Grove Street cul-de-sac, Ryder will crash through the vehicle quite violently and it will get pushed away very easily, as if it was very light. A video of this can be seen here. *If the player destroys the Ballas' Voodoo without killing the Ballas in it, they might steal another car to continue chasing the quartet. *Strangely, if the Ballas inside the Voodoo start shooting around normal Ballas' territory they will become hostile towards the Ballas not in the Voodoo, even though they are in the same gang. A video of this can be seen here. *Ryder, Sweet, and Big Smoke cannot be knocked off their bikes. *If the player saves and reloads their game after this mission, their save file will read that Big Smoke was the last completed mission. This is most likely a glitch. *GTA V's mission "Hood Safari" makes a subtle reference to this mission, where the player can see three men riding away from Grove Street on bicycles. These men resemble Carl, Big Smoke and Ryder. *No matter where the player goes during this mission, even into locked areas, the Ballas will still follow Carl, continuously respawning behind the player and chasing him. A video of this can be seen here. *Not counting the player, in the whole chase, Ryder will always be on the first position, Sweet on second and Big Smoke on last position. *The Kilo Tray Ballas are likely the set seen in this mission, as the Voodoo with the same color is seen again in Drive-Thru. Navigation }} de:Sweet & Kendl es:Sweet and Kendl fr:Sweet & Kendl pl:Sweet i Kendl pt:Sweet & Kendl ru:Big Smoke (миссия)#Миссия «Красавчик и Кендл» uk:Sweet & Kendl vi:Sweet & Kendl ar:سويت وكيندل Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas